


Jamais deux sans trois (eng)

by mydeardeath



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeardeath/pseuds/mydeardeath
Summary: Tim steals one old uniform, again.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Jamais deux sans trois (eng)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jamais deux sans trois](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245533) by [mydeardeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeardeath/pseuds/mydeardeath). 



> Translation of my only French fic. Took a few liberties but not much.

The heat was suffocating. The temperature had reach 40°C a few days ago and there was no indication that it might go down soon. As bad as it was during daytime, it was even worse at night when then had to suit up. Despite having gear adapted to this kind of heat, they would be damp with sweat in a matter of minutes with the physical efforts they had to provide.   
But they seem to not be the only ones suffering from the weather as there were low criminals activities. Criminals and Arkham's regulars seemed deterred by the heat, holed up in the coolness of their home or evil lair or whatever places they were staying at when not committing crimes. But unfortunately, not all had had the bright idea to stay in so even though they could still shorten their patrol they still had some crimes fighting to do.  
Which is why had brought Tim here. He had been thinking bout it for a few days now but he kept wondering how the family would react to it, especially Jason and Damian. But three nights of this infernal heat had helped him make up his mind. "To hell with consequences" he had thought. If it could make his patrol more bearable, it was worth it. He just had to wait for a time where no one would be in the batcave and hope that he wouldn't come across one of them too early in the night. He was out in no time, uniform in hand. 

***

It's in his new (or old, depending on the point of view) suit that he went against the robbers. Oracle had informed him that an alarm had been triggered in a grocery store and sent Tim to take care of it. The men didn't seem to be much of a threat, probably their first gig. He almost had pity for them. Nonetheless, he didn't rush in. He had always been a planner and he assessed his environment before jumping on them. Which didn't prove much useful. They went down without a fight. He had landed between two of them, knocking them out in just one blow. The third man didn't try to jump him, didn't even went for his gun. He was just watching Tim. So he smacked him with his bo-staff, sending him to join his friends on the ground.  
They woke up when he was finishing to tie the third man who still didn't seem to mind Tim's interruption. He was still busy admiring Tim's long white legs, a lewd smile on his face.

Soon the GCPD was there too. The officers kept glancing at him, at his exposed legs. Commissioner Gordon had to remind them that there were criminals still waiting to be arrested just behind them.

"You're not Robin." Of course, Jim Gordon would notice when his officers were too distracted to do so.

"Red Robin. Not my usual attire, I know."

"Yeah... I hadn't expected to see that thing ever again."

"It's only temporary."

"Oh really? That's too bad !" One of the robbers exclaimed, speaking for the first time of the night.

"It seemed that the costume the job anyway. Well for the criminals at least, 'can't say the same thing about my men." Gordon said with a small smile, making Tim chuckles.

"I better go then and let them do their job. Have a good night, commissioner."

With that he Tim vanished in the night. Red Robin noticed Oracle that his mission was a success. She showed no surprise that he was done so quickly. He wondered if she knew about his outfit. It was possible, she had eyes everywhere after all. She said nothing and just send him to the port where there were reports of explosions.

***

It was no surprise to Tim to see Red Hood there, the man did love to blow up things. Not knowing whether it was one of Jason's good days (ones when he didn't kill) or not, he chose to interfere in whatever was going on. He jumped on some of the henchmen, leading them away from the crumbling building. He made a quick job of them and tied them up for the police to find. He was about to live when Jason came into view, already yelling at him from afar, apparently not appreciating Tim's interference. Tim wasn't really listening to what the other man was saying but he noticed when Jason suddenly stopped. Hood eyed him just for a second.

"I was handling it," he said. Not really what Tim was expecting

"Oh really?"

"I wasn't going to kill them," Jason seemed exasperated but not murderous.

"Not going to tell me anything about taking one of your old suits?" Tim asked.

"I'm used to it now. What is it, the third? Plus...you look good."

Tim raised his eyebrows at the last remark, clearly not expecting it. It didn't have time to dwell, getting called by Oracle once again. Apparently, he had another brother who needed to be watched over.

***

  
Damian may have calmed down over the years spent with Dick and Bruce, he could still be unpredictable, letting his anger get the better of him. It could happen to every one of them but Damian was more deadly than most of the family.  
When Tim finally found Damian, the teen was standing above a man that seemed unconscious, face covered in blood. Yet, Damian didn't seem to be done with him. Tim came to restrain him, putting his arms around his waist and pulling him away. 

"Unhand me immediately, Drake" Damian raged, struggling in his grip.

"Not before you've calmed down, Robin."

Damian didn't seem on board with that, fighting Tim hold on him. He sent them both rolling on the ground. Damian ended up landing on Tim's chest, crushing him. He may just be 14 but he was already almost as tall as Tim.  
Damian struggling finally came to a stop when he noticed how Tim was dressed. His eyes traveled up Tim's legs and he started to blush. He became even redder when he noticed their position and stood up quickly and ran off, leaving Tim to take care of the man on the ground.

His night came to a stop quickly after, with Batman sudden appearance. He glared at anyone that might look at Tim et put his cape around the young man to protect him from everyone's eyes. Tim to protest when Bruce dragged him to the batmobile but he completely ignored him.  
Once he arrived in the batcave he was welcomed by Jason and Damian pleased smile. Without any doubt, they had been the ones to call Batman on him. Tim sent them a dirty look, not liking to be interrupted like that.

"Go put on other clothes Tim, and put that back where you found it." Bruce gave him a push toward Alfred who handed him a new set of clothes. Tim sighed but accepted him and went to change. Alfred's amused eyes followed him out of the room. Tim didn't think the butler was laughing at him but of the ridiculousness of the situation. Dick, and Jason after him, had worn that suit for years! Tim had worn it for just one night and it was the end of the world?

***

"So, Timmy, heard you're wearing something interesting tonight ?" Dick called mischievously when he entered the batcave.

"Yeah. Too bad you missed that."

Tim saw Dick's smile falter from behind the monitor.

"Noooo" Tim started cackling when Dick let out a cry upon discovering that Tim was dressed in civilian clothes. Well at least, Bruce's reaction did bring some good because Dick's face totally made it up for the night.


End file.
